Stories of fire and ice
by KageNoYoko
Summary: Elsa and Anna became fast friends when they became roommates two years ago. But, just because the two are friends, it doesn't mean they don't constantly get on each others nerves with their life choices, and there might be something hidden beneath, that neither girl wants to admit. Modern AU, unrelated sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa groaned quietly as her roommate sighed longingly for the umpteenth time that night, disturbing the platinum-blonde haired girl's attempts at studying for a test she would have to sit in the morning, forcing a pair of ice-shard like blue eyes to glance over at the girl sprawled across her bed, staring at something on her phone, completely lost to the rest of the world.

Bringing a hand to her forehead knowing that she wasn't going to get any work done with Anna completely love struck like this, Elsa closed her textbook and set it down beside her on her bed, before swinging her legs off of the side and standing up on her sock-clad feet. Putting her dainty hands on her hips she glared down at her roommate as she finally broke the otherwise peaceful silence that had fallen over the room, and disturbing Anna from her daydreams, "What are you sighing over this time Anna?"

Jumping in surprise at the other girl's voice, Anna flipped onto her stomach before holding herself up with her arms, her legs kicking up behind her as she faced her irate roommate, "oh, sorry if I was disturbing you Elsa," The girl apologized with a nervous smile as she scratched her cheek idly, "It's just that I have a date coming up with Hans, and I'm really looking forward to it."

Honestly, Elsa thought to herself, sitting back down on her bed and once again sighing at her friend's naiveté, before speaking up, "I have a test in the morning, so if you could turn down the volume on your love life, I would like to get some last-minute studying in before I have to call it a night."

Switching her position so she was on her back, and facing her roommate upside down, with her short red hair hanging down to the floor, Anna sized up Elsa with a smile, "Why do you need to do any studying Elsa?" The auburn haired girl asked, "You're like the smartest girl on campus, surely you could finish one measly test without having to spend all night studying and worrying over it?"

Elsa sniffed dismissively at the girl's claim, before looking away from the girl and picking back up her textbook, "That may be true that I hold the number 1 spot in the school, but that doesn't give me an excuse to slack off by any means. We can't all simply coast through life with our heads in the clouds Anna," The girl shot back acidly, alerting Anna, who had known Elsa long enough, that this went much deeper than a simple test.

"Okay, so what's really wrong with you Elsa?" Anna asked, sitting up fully and leaning back against the wall as she stretched out her legs so she could get a full view of her roommate, "You wouldn't normally be so prickly with me unless it was something really bad, and we've been rooming together for two years now, so you're used to my strange quirks at this point."

Biting her pale lips, in a way that made Anna's heart flutter a little bit but also made her giggle at how silly it looked, Elsa turned away from her friend, and tried to get back to work studying, giving Anna another sign that there was definitely something wrong with the blonde.

Now all she had to do was try to find a way to weasel the truth out of the girl, and as anyone could tell you on campus, Anna was a master of getting what she wanted.

Elsa didn't notice as Anna got up off of her bed and padded silently across the room to the taller girl's side. She only took notice when Anna grabbed her textbook and closed it with a loud smack, before tossing it behind her in a random direction, making sure that Elsa would have no chances to get distracted from her questions this time.

"H-hey, Anna, I really need to get at least some studying done, or else I might fail my test!" Elsa tried weakly to reprimand the girl, but Anna knew better at this point that it held no heat.

"Bull," Anna replied, before climbing onto the other girl's bed next to her, and brushing up against her side, "You've been studying for this test all week, and I know that by now you must know that entire textbook back to front, so why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?" The redhead purred into her close friend's ear, trying to rile her up so she may let something slip.

"knock it off Anna, I'm not going to tell you anything," Elsa said, trying to slide away from the girl and make some distance between them, putting her hand onto the other girl's shoulder in an unsuccessful attempt at pushing her away, "It doesn't matter what my problems are, why can't you just go back to fawning over your foreign boyfriend and let me study in peace."

Ah-hah, Anna thought to herself, this must have something to do with Hans, which made sense. Ever since Anna had announced she was going to begin dating the foreign boy, Elsa had been colder and more icy to her, always trying to keep as far away from the lovey-dovey couple as she could, and it wasn't as if Anna was blind to it.

"So it has something to do with Hans, then?" Anna asked with a chuckle, getting closer to the blonde girl with a wide grin, "is it that you wanted to date him too, and now that I have him you're all jealous of me?"

"That's ridiculous Anna, we both know I would never let a boy come between the two of us," Elsa snapped back, and Anna frowned, crossing that idea off of her list.

"Well then, is it because I haven't been spending enough time with you lately?" Anna tried again, knowing that despite all of her complaints to the contrary, Elsa always did enjoy spending time together, be it making fun of bad movies, or going out on the town to look at stores they found interesting, "You know that I still have enough room in my heart for you Elsa, you only need to let me in."

Putting her hand over Anna's face to keep her from getting any closer, yet still unable to push the girl away, Elsa grit her teeth as her annoyance built, "no, if you haven't noticed, I have been intentionally trying to avoid the two of you whenever I see you together, and it's only at night when you come back from whatever it is you were doing that I spend any time with you now."

"Ah, so it does have something to do with Hans specifically then," Anna said, nodding to herself while Elsa groaned, bringing a hand to her face to hold her head in. "Is it the way he acts, or the way he smells? Because I don't think that's a real reason to avoid someone like you have been," The redhead stated, wrapping her arms around her friend to hold her close, just to further ensure that Elsa had nowhere to escape to.

Grunting and trying to push away, Elsa further cursed the fact she never devoted any time to developing her muscles like she did her mind, as the dam she had built up began to crack, and she knew it was only a matter of Anna prodding a bit more that would cause it to shatter completely, meaning she needed to try harder to warn off the other girl before it was too late, "Stop it now Anna, I really don't want to talk about this with you."

"Then who would you like to talk about it with," Anna asked hotly, her own patience wearing thin, "Kristoff? Olaf? Your parents?" The last one was said with a bit of venom, but Anna knew she had gone too far when she caught sight of the way Elsa's blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, before narrowing angrily.

"If you must know," Elsa shouted, causing Anna to lean back, and ended up falling off the side of the bed, landing in a heap on the floor staring up at her now fuming roommate, who continued on without a care, "I don't like the fact that you and Hans just suddenly decided that you must be soul mates, when you barely said ten words to each other before the day you met and decided to start dating, and now you think that I want anything to do with that sleaze bag."

"Hey, Hans is not a sleaze bag, and I won't let you talk about my boyfriend like that!" Anna shouted back, her own voice able to match up with Elsa's easily, "And what does it have to do with you anyways Elsa, you've never cared about any of my boyfriends before, why does Hans get singled out like this just because the two of us clicked the first time we met?"

Elsa stared at the other girl incredulously, before sitting up on her own bed and glaring down at the redhead, "Are your ears sealed shut, or are you just oblivious to everything outside of your happy bubble Anna? Ask anyone on campus and they'll have stories to tell about all of the horrible things Hans has done to them, all to further his own ambitions."

"Name one!" Anna challenged hotly, making no moves to get up off the floor, unsure whether she would be able to resist smacking the taste out of Elsa's mouth if she moved a single muscle.

"From what both Kristoff and I have heard, Hans has slept with almost half of the girls on campus at least once, as well as several of the teachers, and even a few of the girls working in town," Elsa explained to her hard-headed roommate, though she was unsure if Anna would even believe her at this point, both of them were so wound up.

"Yeah right, they were all probably just jealous floozies wishing that Hans would give them the time of day, just so the two of us would break up and they'd think they had a chance with him," Anna defended her boyfriend.

"Do you want me to give Kristoff a call, and have him confirm what I'm telling you, or would you like to continue sitting in your little bubble princess?" Elsa snapped, unable to believe just how delusional this girl could be.

"There's no need, I would sooner believe my boyfriend over the two of you any day," Anna shouted back, causing Elsa to gasp in surprise.

"You would believe the man you only met a few weeks ago over the people you've been friends with for the last two years?" Elsa asked incredulously. She was only further hurt when Anna resolutely nodded her head in confirmation, making something break in the blonde's heart.

Features hardening, Elsa got up off the bed and walked past Anna, searching the room for her textbook and ignoring the red-haired girl. Once she found it amidst a pile of the other girl's dirty laundry, she marched back over to her bed and grabbed her backpack and began to fill it with her textbook, notebook, and both a fresh set of day clothes and her night clothes.

Deeming herself ready, Elsa shouldered the bag and turned to leave the room, Anna staring on in confused amazement at what she was seeing, "So that's it then, you're just going to walk away from me?"

"When you basically throw two years of friendship back in my face I most certainly do," Elsa snapped back over her shoulder, "I hope you have fun with Hans, and when he breaks your heart that you don't think you can come crying to me about it," with those parting words the blonde disappeared out the door, slamming it shut behind her and leaving the redhead by herself for the night.

Frowning as she stared at the door, Anna almost made to run after the girl, but thought better of it and turned away from the door, flopping back onto her bed and scooping up her phone once more, scrolling through her contacts until she found the one she had been looking for.

Double-clicking on the name, she brought the phone up to her ear, and listened to it ring for a minute, before the other person picked up, sounding tired, as if they'd just been woken up, "Anna?"

"Hey Hans, sorry to call you so late," Anna apologized.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kristoff was confused when he was distracted from his late night gaming marathon with Olaf by the sound of someone knocking on his front door.

"Hey Olaf, I'll be back before the next round starts, I think there might be someone trying to sell me something at my door," the blonde spoke into the headset, and received an affirmative from the cheerful boy on the other end, before setting it down on his coffee table, along with his controller, and walking up to the door.

Pulling it open, what he didn't expect to find was Elsa, wearing the same clothes he had seen her in a few hours ago during class, and carrying a backpack over one shoulder. Her normally well-kept blonde hair was a mess, and her eyes were slightly red, alerting him to the fact the otherwise aloof girl had probably been crying.

Quickly wrapping his arms around the girl's shoulders, Kristoff led her into the house, closing the door behind them with his foot, before taking her into the living room and sitting her on the couch.

Standing in front of the girl after turning off his TV to avoid any distractions, Kristoff stared down at her, waiting for the blonde to begin explaining this late-night visit, "Okay, so what happened this time?" He asked.

What he didn't expect was for Elsa, cool, calm and collected Elsa to burst into tears, and immediately wrap her arms around his waist, burying her face into his shirt. Unsure of what to do in this situation, Kristoff put one of his hands on the girl's head, and the other on her shoulder. Beginning to run his fingers through her hair in what he hoped would be a soothing feeling for her, he patiently waited out her breakdown.

Once she finally managed to calm down enough to speak, Elsa was all apologies for, in her own words, "snotting up your shirt." He waved her off, and claimed this was an old shirt anyways, and ran upstairs to change before turning the TV back on and rejoining the game with Olaf while Elsa explained everything to him.

Finally finished listening to her story as he slaughtered another enemy player, Kristoff leaned back into his couch, releasing a deep sigh as he looked over at the blonde girl, who had her legs pulled up underneath her as she partially watched the boy play his game, and waited for him to offer a response to her story.

"Well that is one heck of a story Elsa," Kristoff finally said, trying to play it off as lighter than it actually was, even though he knew it was much more serious than it appeared to be.

"Sounds like one hell of a mess," Olaf chimed in through the headset, though only Kristoff could hear the white haired boy's comment, and chose not to relay it back to Elsa.

"I just can't believe that after two years she would throw our friendship back in my face, and bring up my parents, just because I was trying to make her see what a sleaze-bag Hans is," Elsa said with a light sniffle, before grabbing a nearby kleenex from the box on the end table beside her and blowing her nose.

"I do have to admit that seems very much unlike Anna, since she knows how traumatized you were by your parents as a kid, but maybe you could also have treated that conversation a bit more delicately than you did," Kristoff explained, trying hard to choose his words carefully to avoid setting Elsa off again.

"I know, I shouldn't have gotten so defensive about it that I immediately started sniping at Hans in order to distract Anna, but it was all I could think of doing at the time," Elsa replied, holding her backpack in her arms for some comfort.

"Well, I know that it's probably not a good idea for you to go back to your dorm tonight, after everything you two said to each other, and especially not after you walked out like you said, so I don't think I would mind you crashing on my couch for the night, or in the spare bedroom if you'd prefer."

Finally Elsa's lips parted in a small smile, and she gently pushed the much more fit boy playfully, "I don't think I could get you off of this couch tonight, when it seems like the two of you are going to keep going until classes start in the morning," she teased.

"You're letting Elsa stay over with you tonight? You lucky dog," Olaf teased through the headset, and Kristoff hastily muted his other friend, before returning his full attention to Elsa, "So are you feeling any better now?"

The girl was quiet for a few minutes, before she looked up at her friend of many years, and gave him a small nod, "Yeah, I think all I really needed was someone to listen to me for a bit, and I'm really glad it was you," She admitted, reaching over to give her close friend a one-armed hug, "Thanks for being there for me, you big lug."

"Always happy to help, my ice princess," Kristoff returned playfully, remembering the games they used to play as kids together as he returned the girl's hug, "Now c'mon, you ought to get up to bed, don't you have a test in the morning?"

"Yes, but I think I'll be just fine taking it," Elsa replied, getting up and grabbing her backpack, "No more pre-test jitters for me tonight," She announced with a laugh.

"Good, it means I won't have to console you twice in one night if you wake up screaming about failing a test, heaven forbid," Kristoff joked with a deep chuckle, "Having you break down on me once was bad enough, I don't think any guy likes it when a girl comes to their place only to start crying."

"Oh get over it you big baby," Elsa gently chastised, pushing him again, "You and I both know you'd never have a chance getting that close to another girl like that in your lifetime," The blonde shot back, and Kristoff leaned back and brought a hand to his chest overdramatically.

"Your words wound me fair lady, like a spear of ice piercing my fragile heart," He claimed, falling back onto the couch with a groan as he un-muted Olaf.

"Oh barf, get a room you two," The man shouted through the headset, making Kristoff wince.

"Good night Kristoff, good night Olaf," Elsa said before making her retreat from the living room, and taking the familiar path up to the guest bedroom and adjoining bathroom, before getting undressed and changed into her sleep clothes for the night, able to hear Kristoff shouting at his TV through the floor.

Chuckling to herself, the girl drifted off to sleep, having completely forgotten about her troubles thanks to the antics of two adorable idiots.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **Is this the end? Probably not, though it's hard to say when I'll end up updating this story next, since this idea kind of came out of nowhere while I was working my way through the selection of other Frozen fan fics out there.**

 **I do have a grand plan in mind, so take comfort in that, and don't worry, I will introduce the rest of the main cast with time, and reveal the things that were hinted at in this opening chapter. Until then everyone, Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

With nothing to do for the long weekend after sitting the big test for her law class, Elsa found herself simply reclining back on Kristoff's couch while the blonde continued playing video games with their third friend Olaf, only half trying to follow the game play as she let her mind wander away to other things.

Knowing that going back to her dorm room would probably mean a confrontation with Anna, Elsa had been staying with Kristoff the last few days. Just to make sure she wouldn't end up running into her roommate, Elsa slipped in while Anna would be in her own classes, or at one of her many sports group meetings, and packed up more of her supplies, including her toiletries and course textbooks, so she could get some studying done for a few of her other classes in the free time she found herself with.

"So you really don't want to just lock Anna in a room with you, and try to convince her that Hans is a complete creep?" Kristoff suggested jokingly, making Elsa scoff and shove him lightly, the much more thickly built boy not even moving slightly at the gesture. Being childhood friends gave them the ability to tell when the other was joking, though sometimes Kristoff got on her nerves more like an older brother, Elsa mused to herself.

Pausing his game and turning fully to face the platinum-haired girl, Kristoff gave her a knowing grin, before grabbing her shoulder, "you know what you need Frosty?" He teased, using his pet name for the girl so obsessed with winter that even after she had left for college he could still often find her outside building snowmen and snow angels.

"I know I'm going to regret going along with whatever harebrained scheme you're cooking up this time, but what do I need Kristoff?" Elsa asked, tilting her head back to stare up at the ceiling, already able to see the blonde's broad grin in her mind's eye.

She was startled when she was pulled bodily off of the couch, and Kristoff began to drag her towards the front door of his apartment, barely giving her a chance to grab her light jacket from the back of the couch and slip her shoes on before the two were off out the door and headed towards the elevator without a word from the tall guy.

Once they were secured in the elevator Elsa turned to glare at her childhood friend, trying to melt his head with just her eyes while attempting to figure out what he was planning, "so where are we supposed to be going then?" She asked coldly, her mood soured by being dragged along without her permission or any explanation.

"Oh relax Frosty," Kristoff replied, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned against one of the walls of the elevator, "I just thought that you could benefit from going out on the town with me for a while, maybe we could stop in and look in some of those thrift stores you like so much, and get ice cream," he suggested, adding a teasing tone to his voice at the end, and smirking when he noticed the way the girl's blue eyes lit up at the mention of ice cream, one of her well-known weaknesses.

"Okay, I suppose you can be forgiven this time," Elsa muttered, before smiling up at her friend and punching him in the shoulder with all of her strength, which barely amounted to anything for the guy.

Laughing at his friend's attempts, Kristoff grabbed the slim blonde around the waist and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the elevator with a chuckle while she kicked her feet and punched at his back in a playful attempt at trying to escape, all the while she shouted at him, "let me go you big ape!"

Kristoff only carried the girl part of the way downtown, until they began to get too many strange looks, and he finally agreed to let her down. She immediately punched him again and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and marching ahead, while he laughed in the background and followed along behind her obediently.

Once Elsa's mood settled down, and Kristoff stopped laughing, the pair settled into a comfortable pace together through town, chatting about their classes and whatever game Kristoff had been playing recently, though Elsa didn't know as much about that, since she only sometimes joined in with their sessions, though she seemed to be a natural at the matter. Neither brought up Anna or Hans at all in their conversations while Elsa worked her way through the local thrift store, trying to find anything interesting, before adjourning to the ice cream parlour.

Laughing merrily at the sight of the pair, the owner, a kindly old man named Gepetto was more than happy to get their orders, knowing Elsa's order of a hot fudge chocolate sundae by heart, and the two dug in once they settled down at one of the tables across from each other.

Kristoff had to hold back his laughter as he watched Elsa devour her sundae voraciously, while he took a more leisurely pace with his chocolate and peanut butter chunk cone, neither in any rush to be anywhere else for the moment, at least until the last person they wanted to see stepped into the ice cream parlour, and Kristoff groaned aloud, gaining the attention of Elsa, whose back was facing the sleaze.

"Don't look now, but the sleaze-bag just walked in, and he looks like he's here with a purpose," Kristoff informed Elsa, and she nodded her head at the taller boy, making sure not to move too much in order to avoid gaining the stuck-up man's attention as Kristoff continued watching him.

When the man strut his way over to a table where a girl was poring over a textbook, and took a seat across from her Kristoff raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and continued to try and watch covertly to see what this meeting might be about.

Once the girl noticed the presence of the sleaze across from her, and set aside her reading glasses, Kristoff began to wonder if something was going on between the two. His question was quickly answered when the two leaned across the table and began to make out with each other, and Kristoff's eyebrows shot up in surprise, before he began to fumble for his phone, making Elsa look at him like a madman.

"What are you doing now you psychopath?" The blonde girl asked, lifting an eyebrow, a spoonful of ice cream and fudge hovering in front of her mouth as she waited for his answer.

Too focused on his mission, Kristoff finally managed to pull his phone free of his pocket, before he clicked it on and turned on the camera, before beginning to zoom in on the pair, somehow still making out without even coming up for a breath of air, both amazing and grossing him out slightly. Once he was sure he had the best chance he was going to get he took the picture, before hastily turning back to Elsa and tried to act nonchalant, hoping not to gain the attention of the couple he had just caught in the act.

"So, would you like to tell me what that was all about now Kristoff, or am I going to have to gain mind reading powers to find out?" Elsa asked dryly, but Kristoff shot her a look before grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him out of the parlour, barely hearing Gepetto shout for them to have a nice day.

Deeming them far enough away once they stopped in front of the movie theatre, Kristoff pulled out his phone again and began to go through his pictures while Elsa waited, impatiently tapping her foot as she glared up at the much taller blonde, grumbling something he thought was "again with the dragging."

Finally finding the picture he was looking for, Kristoff thrust his phone into Elsa's face, and waiting for her inevitable reaction. At first she looked angry at him for shoving his phone at her, then her eyes widened in shocked understanding, before narrowing in indignant fury as she turned away and began pacing down the street, forcing Kristoff to chase after her, "hey, where do you think you're going Elsa?" He shouted at her, glad that he had longer legs than her so it wasn't any trouble keeping up with the lithe girl.

"I cannot believe him, I mean, I knew that he was a complete sleaze-bag, and that if that many girls claimed he cheated on them there had to be some merit to the rumours, but he has absolutely chosen the wrong girl to cheat on this time," the blonde hissed through clenched teeth, not slowing down at all as she marched back towards her dorm, where she knew Anna would be, having just come back from her physics class for a break before she left for one of her practices, Elsa couldn't recall which as her mind was bathed in fiery red fury.

"Don't you think that we should go back to my place and make a plan about how to reveal this to Anna first Frosty?" Kristoff asked, trying to make the normally composed girl relax a little bit before she did something that she might regret. He was more than a little worried when that didn't even garner a reaction from her.

"Listen Kristoff, I need to borrow your phone so I can show this to Anna, and I refuse to let that sleaze-bag lead her along any more than he probably has already," Elsa told the boy, turning on her heels and shoving an extended finger into his chest, "you have three choices, give me your phone willingly and let me deal with the fallout by myself, we both go and show her and you might have to deal with whatever break down Anna has about this, or I take your phone from you and leave you here on the curb," Elsa threatened, jabbing her finger into his chest to accentuate each of the man's choices, though he didn't look very threatened by her claims.

She was pleased when he more than happily handed over his phone to the indignant girl, and took a step back, "I want that back by at least tonight, along with the beginnings of a plan to get revenge on that pretentious, stuck-up ass," Kristoff stated, before turning in the direction of his apartment and waved over his shoulder at his childhood friend, knowing that she would do the right thing about this matter, since he was aware of how much she really cared about her roommate of the last two years.

Elsa sighed in relief as she watched Kristoff disappear into the crowds, before she turned back towards her dorm, and got ready to deal with the drama bomb she was about to drop on possibly her best friend.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Just like she expected, Anna was laying on her bed when she walked into the dorm room, currently on her phone, probably with that sleaze, which made Elsa's stomach turn uncomfortably, since the blonde-haired girl normally was adverse to confrontation, and this was going to blow up in her face if she didn't do it exactly right.

Barely lifting her head when she heard the door open, Anna nodded at her roommate when she noticed who it was, before returning to her conversation, at least giving Elsa another chance to catch her breath and steady herself, before she held her head high and marched over and grabbed Anna's phone from her loose hands and hanging up on whoever it was.

Of course this gained the redheads attention, as she jumped from her bed and glared at Elsa, "what the hell Elsa, first you disappear off to Kristoff's for the last few days after calling my boyfriend a sleaze, and now you're butting into my personal life too? Where do you get off with this crap?" She asked indignantly.

Instead of responding, and potentially losing the girl's attention, Elsa went right ahead and pulled Kristoff's phone from her pocket, turning it on to the picture she had saved, and showing it to the redhead.

Taking a minute for her mind to catch up with what she was seeing, Anna finally took a half step back in shock, before her glare resurfaced, and she closed in on her roommate, "so you two are trying to ruin my love life now by faking pictures of Hans together with some other girl?"

Making sure that her voice wouldn't quaver while she spoke, Elsa finally replied to the friend she cared about most in the steadiest tone she could, "Kristoff and I saw him kissing another girl at Gepetto's parlour earlier, if you don't believe me then call Kristoff, and he'll confirm it, or go and ask Mr. Gepetto himself, he can confirm both of us, as well as Hans were there today, at the exact time stamped on the photo," she explained.

Under any other circumstances, Elsa was sure that Anna would argue until her face was blue about this matter, but after claiming both Kristoff and Mr. Gepetto, men both girls trusted, could vouch for her story, Anna felt her legs give out from under her as her body suddenly felt very heavy.

Luckily Elsa was prepared for this reaction, as she wrapped her arms around her friend's torso and caught her, before helping her over to Anna's bed and letting her sit down, taking a seat beside her and putting her hand on the girl's shoulder to try and offer some comfort.

When Anna finally regained her voice she sounded on the verge of tears, making Elsa's own heart break, having known this was going to happen the minute she heard that Anna was dating Hans, and feeling terrible for having to go to this extreme to make her see reason, "so, he is just a sleaze-bag?"

"I'm afraid that Hans is the worst kind of guy Anna, and you were suckered in by his smooth words and misleading looks," Elsa stated firmly, rubbing her friend's shoulder comfortingly, while her mind was a flurry of thoughts, all trying to think of the best way to make Hans pay for what he did to the girl that least deserved this treatment.

"Wow, I am an idiot, aren't I?" Anna muttered more to herself, before cupping her face in her hands, her shoulders beginning to shake as she cried. Elsa moved quickly, and wrapped her arm around the girl's back, pulling her into a one-armed hug and gently rocking her as best she could, knowing that she needed to be here for her friend.

The two sat like this for almost a half hour before Anna's tears finally began to dry up, and Elsa felt comfortable with releasing her, pushing herself up off the redhead's bed and moving over to one of the drawers of her work and computer desk, where she kept special supplies for just such an emergency. Pulling open the drawer, she began to leaf through all of the different packages, before finding exactly what she was looking for, and slipping it into her pocket, before closing the drawer gently with her foot and leaving the room.

Anna just kind of sat there in shock while Elsa went about her business, and soon the blonde returned, gently pushing the door open, carrying two steaming cups of hot chocolate, a small smile on her face as she crossed the room and sat back down next to Anna, handing over one of the cups to her with a small joke, "I'll give this to you if you promise not to throw it at me." When Anna just gave a small, broken laugh, Elsa knew that she was going to be okay, and released her hold on the cup, allowing the heat to soak into Anna's fingers.

Using her arm to wipe her face, Anna smiled at Elsa and took a sip from her cup, humming in approval at the rich taste before reaching over and hugging her friend, "thanks for looking out for me Elsa," she muttered, and the blonde smiled back at her.

"Anytime feisty-pants," Elsa replied, returning the hug and kissing her friend's forehead affectionately, before moving over to her own bed and sitting down across from the redhead. The pair sat in silence like that until their cups were empty, catching up on each others classes, and their social lives, and Elsa was happy not once did the topic of Hans come up.

She knew right then that Anna was going to be okay.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Slipping back out after Anna was fast asleep, Elsa made her way over to Kristoff's apartment, letting herself in and closing the door, before leaning her back against it and letting out a deep sigh, a small smile crossing her face as she heard Kristoff once again playing one of his games.

Kicking off her shoes, Elsa moved into the living room, and took a seat next to Kristoff, the man barely acknowledging her presence by a slight incline of his head in her direction, before returning his full attention to the game, the pair waiting for the round to finish before they began to talk.

Finding a good place to finish Kristoff set down his controller and turned fully to his oldest friend, his face an unreadable mask as he looked down at the, "so, how did Anna take the fact Hans was cheating on her?"

A strained smile appeared on Elsa's face as she looked back up at him, "It was okay, actually, better than I expected," she admitted, "there were tears, but thankfully she believed me after I explained both you and Mr. Gepetto were witnesses, and I think she's going to be able to bounce back from this relatively unscathed."

Kristoff fell back onto his couch with a loud sigh of relief, bringing his arm up to cover his face, "whew, I'm glad I let you handle that matter then, tears just aren't something I want to have to deal with, and besides that you know better than I do how to calm Anna down," he admitted, before both began to chuckle.

"You coward," Elsa teased, pushing against her friend's shoulder before looking at the TV, "So, want to do a few rounds of late-night gaming while we think up a way to get revenge on the sleaze-bag?" she asked.

Kristoff was already off of the couch and collecting his other headset and controller, handing both to the blonde girl as they got set up. Her headset crackled to life with the push of a button, and Olaf's jovial voice was suddenly in her ears, making her smile broader, "evening Elsa, I heard what happened today, and I can't wait to help you guys think of how to get back at Hans."

"Please Olaf," Kristoff chimed in, "it shall forever be the lord sleaze-bag from now on," The tall man joked, making all three laugh as a new round began, and they settled in for the rest of the night to slaughter to their hearts content.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **I'm honoured and quite surprised by the response I got to this story so far, and also more than a little touched by how well you seem to be receiving it. I didn't know exactly what to expect when I started in a new section of the site for the first time in a while, but it seems like the Frozen community is a lot more accepting than some.**

 **Considering I still don't have an actual storyline planned out for this, I feel this is going to become a sort of repository for whatever ideas come to mind that will fit with the story I've already developed here, but if I make anything different it will just end up being an entirely new story at this point.**

 **I'd like to offer thanks for all of the kind words so far, if I haven't gotten that across yet, and I hope that you guys continue to enjoy. Until next time everyone, ja ne!**


End file.
